


A flower blooming within the void

by Ect0



Category: Homestuck, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Help, Looking for feedback on the idea, M/M, Ruby is a good child, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ect0/pseuds/Ect0
Summary: so I made this into a full story now I think, so if people like I will continue posting. *shrug*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what you think of this, I want to see from other perspectives.  
> Key: Italic text: taking place in the past(mostly used in 1st chapter), Thoughts  
> Bold text: Pesterchum/other notifications.  
> ex: "CG has started pestering EB at [12:34]"  
> Zalgo text(text with odd symbols): Alternian Spoken.

_ “Dave is that a child?” _

_ “wait what. Humans can’t come here. Rose what did you do, where did this little kid come from. ” _

_ “I'm not little! Im five!” _

_ “Of course you aren't kid, now do you know how you got here?” _

_ “No, I was trying to catch a butterfly, and I fell and ended up here!” _

_ “Hmm, humans shouldn't be able to get here, What is your name?” _

_ “Im Ruby! Will you be my friends?” _

_ “Well Dave? Will we be her friends?” _

_ “No point in being mean, sure why not” _ _   
_ _ “Yay, I made friends!” _

_ “Now Ruby, lets see about taking you back home. Mortals should not be able to exist here and I have no idea the consequences of your being here” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “But Jade, its my birthday! Im 7 now! I'm big!” _

_ “Rosey, you're still too small to eat an entire plate of cookies by yourself silly! Besides, John and Jane just made these so their still too hot.” _

_ “But I can eat the whole plate, I did it before! Yang makes a weird face whenever I do, but I can!” _

_ “Sigh, that's still not healthy kiddo, you need something healthy with it.” _

_ “Then do you have any strawberries? Those are really good!” _

_ “Yeah Rosebud, we have whatever you want ya cutie.“ _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “What's wrong Rosebud? You look sad.” _

_ “Dad says your not real, that your imaginary and i'll stop seeing you soon. I don't wanna stop seeing you, your my friends!”  _

_ “Oh dear, you wont stop seeing us, your dad believes we are imaginary friends because he has never met us, and probably never will.  _

_ “But why can’t you just go show him that your real?” _

_ “Because despite the fact that we are real, our physical forms outside this void look more like this.” _

_ “A flame?” _

_ “Yes. but the colors of the flame match our colors, and appear to float around.” _

_ “Oh, ok…” _

_ “Don't be sad little rose, be happy to be able to see our forms at all.” _

_ “Ok!” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “So you know how I wield a scythe?” _

_ “You can't wield that thing yet, its too big silly!” _

_ “Work with me, so I am  _ **_learning_ ** _ to wield a scythe.” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “And I am friends with you guys, who are literally god's right?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “And I am friends with Aradia, the literal god of death?” _

_ “Yeah? Where are you going with this?” _

_ “Well, wouldn't I literally be the grim reaper? I wield a scythe and know the god of death, that's what you need to be the grim reaper right?” _

_ “Actually, you are totally right I think! Hey Dirk?” _

_ “What is it Janey?” _

_ “Well, we just noticed, if Ruby Is a Scythe wielder, and friends with Aradia, Wouldn't she be considered the Grim reaper?”  _

_ “Huh, your right. But wait, Ruby wants to be a huntress so wouldn't she be the Grimm reaper? Like the creatures.” _

_ “Clever, well Ruby can now be considered the God’s personal Grimm Reaper, its a title now!” _

_ “Awesome! Fear me mortals! The Grimm reaper shall slay the mighty!” _

_ “We should give her like, some crown of bones or something, just because.” _

_ “Can I get something like that? That would be really creepy and cool!” _

_ “Sigh, I'll see what Roxy can make.” _

_ “Thanks Jane!” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “So how do I use the sillydex?” _

_ “It's called a sylladex, and you can put items in and take them out under a series of rules. Try thinking about putting that cup into it.” _

_ “Huh, I can sort of see the item in my head?” _

_ “Yeah  it does feel odd the first time you use one. Now, your sylladex modus is called a petal modus, to take items out of the card, you must arrange flower petals in the shape on the back of the card.” _

_ “Oh, thats easy! I have an infinite supply of rose petals! Lets see… oh! And now I have the cup back. I can see how useful this can be, now I never have to leave crescent behind while going out!” _

_ “That's why we gave it to you for your birthday. Roxy made the petal modus specifically for you.” _

_ “I should go thank her then, Thanks for teaching me Rose!” _

_ “Any time little reaper.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ _

“Ruby we saw what happened, are you alright?”

“Yeah, Ms. Goodwitch saved me from getting hurt, and guess what. I GOT INTO BEACON EARLY! Yang is gonna be so proud!”

“Ruby you are too cute sometimes, go have fun at beacon little reaper, and remember to take your computer this time, you left it over here last time.”

“Ok, thank you, See ya later!”


	2. ===> Reader: wait, go back to before Ruby got into beacon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Italic text is Going to be used for thoughts from now on, unless specified as a flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people apparently like the keyboard smash I call a fic, Here's the actual first character My grammar probably sucks but I tried.

===> Reader: wait, go back to before Ruby got into beacon.

*earlier that evening*

Ruby rose was out at her favorite dust shop, “Dust till Dawn,” checking out a new weapons magazine and listening to her music when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Turning around she found a man in a suit with red glasses pointing a katana at her.

Sighing she pulled down her headphones “What do you want.”

“I said put your hands in the air kid!”

“Wait, are you robbing me?”

“Yes dumbass, now put your hands in the air or get a sword through your stomach!

With a smirk Ruby kick the guy in the leg, then kneed them in the crotch and kicked them through the window of the building. 

_ I’ll pay for the window later _ she though as she turned to face the other goons coming out of the store. 

_ 3 goons, swords only, not the best fighters _

Then she looked past the goons to see another man in a white suit with orange hair and a bowler hat

_ Roman torchwick, known criminal unknown weapons. Probably gonna be more of a challenge _

With a small burst of energy, her scythe appeared, and folded out to its full glory. She quickly went to work on the goons with a mixture of kicks and hits with the blunt end of the scythe. 

_ Phh, you can't hit me, I trained with the Knight of Time, your simple slashes are child's play _

“Hmm, impressive, well red, I think it's time we part ways.”

Roman’s cane opened up on the bottom to reveal a gun barrel, as a flare like projectile sparked out of it, forcing Ruby to dodge into the air to avoid the blast. 

By the time the smoke cleared, roman had ran up to a building and was climbing the fire escape.

Ruby turned back to the shopkeeper “Hey, are you going to be ok if I go after him?” 

With a murmur of approval, Ruby shot off to the building, ascending quickly with the use of her semblance and weapon.

“Persistent little…” Roman scowled as he saw Ruby behind him, before jumping off the building, as a bullhead rises up to catch him in the cockpit.

“END OF THE LINE RED!” Roman yelled as he threw a red dust crystal at her and quickly fired a shot at the crystal. 

But before the crystal could be hit, Ruby had reached over and touched it, causing it to seemingly disappear as she stored it into her Sylladex.

Before the Flare could hit her, A purple barrier materialized in front of it, blocking the shot. Looking up Ruby saw Glynda Goodwitch holding the barrier in place.

Up on the bullethead, a woman shrouded in the shadows appeared, and started launching projectiles at Goodwitch. Ruby watched amazed, as the two fought,  _ A real huntress, SO COOL! _

Ruby was squealing inside her head  _  No wait, focus Ruby, this is a fight, do your job! _

Ruby started to fire her sniper at the Mysterious lady, but each shot was blocked with a wave of her hand. Several Glyph circles appeared under Ruby and Goodwitch, as they quickly dodged the ensuing blast before the bullethead flew away. 

“Your a huntress… CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?” Ruby practically yelled at the woman. Glynda just turned and scowled at her “young lady, you are coming with me.”

~~~~~~~~~

Ruby quickly found herself in an interrogation room at the local police station.

_ Dad is gonna be pissed _ was her only though as she sat there, waiting for goodwitch to come back, and she did.

“Someone is here to see you.”

A man in a green jacket with silver hair  and a plate of cookies walked into to room and stared at Ruby

“Ruby Rose... You... have silver eyes.”

“Umm yeah I do, what about em?”

“Heh, So! Where did you learn to do  _ this _ ?”

The man gestures at a tablet, showing security footage of the fight. 

“Umm, signal academy?”

“They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?”

“Well, one teacher in particular.”

The man sets the plate of cookies down in front of Ruby, as she starts to eat them quickly.

“It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…”

Ruby mumbles something before swallowing the cookie.

“I'm telling him you called him that. Anyways that's my uncle! He teachers at signal!”

“Hmm, And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?”

“Well, I'm going to be a huntress when I grow up, I only have two more years at Signal before I can apply for beacon like my sister.”

“Hmm. well there is one more thing I must ask. During the fight with Roman, Ms. Goodwitch watched you make a dust crystal disappear, so I must ask you what you did with it.”

“Wadya mean? I have it right here in my pocket. One second.”

Pretending to reach into a pocket, Ruby used her semblance to draw out the Crystal from her Sylladex. “Here you go!”

“Ruby, I can tell from here that your outfit has no pockets, and especially ones that could hold a crystal that big, please do not lie to me.”

“This isn't something I talk about personality, I'm going to ask you to negotiate better than this before I tell you anything.”

“Hmm. well I guess I will have to get answers at a later date, when I have more to offer. Anyways, I'm sure you have figured out who I am?”

“Of course I have, You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon.”

_ And the guy who really should have died like, several hundred years ago _

“Then would you like to come by my school?”

“More than anything!”

Ozpin shares a look with Glynda, who just looks exasperated.

“Well, ok.”

“YAY!!! Thank you!”

“Heh, well you should probably go home, the next airship into patch in 10 minutes, if your fast you can make it in time.

“Thanks Ozpin! See you later!”

“Bye Ruby…”  _ Ruby rose, how interesting a person you are. Make no mistake, I will strive to understand you and what your secrets are. _


	3. Beacon of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon time for the girls, following most of s1 ep 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have more chapters, do people like my writing? idk im trash.
> 
> also grimm hunter, because I wrote this story while addicted to monster hunter 4 and monster hunter world.

“Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever! “

“Yang please, your crushing me!”

“But I’m so proud!”

“Then be proud without killing me please!”

“Ok fine, but I'm still going to shower you in affection, you got into Beacon 2 years early! That's amazing!”

“Please stop shouting, I don't want people to think I’m some prodigy, I'm not, really!”

“Why wouldn't you be a prodigy? Ozpin let you in didn't he? He must see something in you?”

“So I already told you the thing about Seeing someone's emotions through aura right?”

“Yeah, how you can push your aura to feel other auras, and different emotions make people's auras feel different. You still gotta teach me that.”

“Yeah I know, we can do it once we have our teams. Anyways, Ozpin’s aura was one of cunning, he seemed to think he knew something I didn’t but I know exactly why he wants me, and I just gotta dodge his attempts at getting what he wants from me.

Yang sighs, “You and your weird plots and secrets. I think you go way overboard for a 15 year old.”

“Oh you would be surprised at how far I can go, anyway the ships gonna lift off soon and I have a boss to beat.” Ruby pretends to pull a game console from her pocket and ejects one out of his sylladex and starting to play a game on it.”

“Ooh is that the new Grimm Hunter event? Let me see”

~~~~~~~~~

An hour or so later, the shuttle docked, letting everyone out into the giant building that is Beacon Academy

“Wow, its so big!”

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!"

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Yang starts to pull Ruby by the ear before she can get too far. "Ow! Ooww! Yang whyyy"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

“Just weapons? You can tell a lot about someone by their weapons, they are an extension of your person! Looking at people’s weapons is like meeting new people, but better... ”

Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" 

“I have friends! You just haven't met them.”

“Hmm well..."  Yang glances upwards and recognizes something in the distance "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Yang sprints off, leaving a confused Ruby behind.

“Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? Oh this is just great."

Sitting down on a bench, Ruby just sighed, she had no clue where to go, she was about to start following someone who might actually know where they were going, when a bird hopped onto the bench next to her. The bird was a white, but didn't look like any white bird Ruby had seen before, after a couple seconds she identified it as an albino crow.

_ How odd, never seen one before... wait a second. _

Reaching her aura towards the bird confirmed her theory, as she felt the massive amounts of aura that only a god could hold, especially in the form of a Crow.

“If you poop on me I will fry you Strider I swear.”

Taking this as an affirmation, Dave the bird hops up onto Ruby’s shoulder, then onto her head, somehow snuggling into her hair in a way that doesn't mess the hair up. 

Ruby gets up to follow someone into the building, but stops to avoid a cart rushing by as the person pushing it called

“HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!”

“Watch where I’m going? You almost hit me!”

“Well you shouldn't be standing around in the middle of the road!”

The girl in question was garbed in mostly white and light blue, with the same blue eyes and white hair. You get the feeling you had seen them before, but where?

“Princess, I wasn't standing in the middle of the road, you just decided to almost ram your stuff into me!”

She scoffs “ Well, this stuff is very important, much more important than you. Don't you know who I am?”

“Some spoiled Princess who gets whatever they want from Daddy? And I doubt whatever is in your bags is more important than a person, unless it's something that can save the world or cure cancer or something.”

“Stupid little girl! This is  _ Dust _ \- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" 

“Look, I'm soooo sorry Princess!” Ruby stated with as much sass as she could muster.

"It's heiress, actually." 

Ruby turned to look at the newcomer, a girl in mostly black with a bow on her head and amber eyes.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." 

"Finally! Some recognition!" 

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." 

“What! How rude!” with that Weiss stalks off pulling her cart behind. Ruby turns to the girl

“Thank you.”

The girl just stared at her.

“You have a bird on your head.”

“Caw” says Dave

“Yes, I’m aware.” 

“Ok then.” The girl walks away, leaving Ruby confused

“... well I guess I follow her?”

“coo”

“I'll take that as a yes.”

~~~~~~

“Oh Ruby there you are! What took so long?”

“I almost ran into a spoiled brat’s luggage and she started yelling at me.

“Didn't I tell you to be careful?”

“I was careful! She was the one who almost rammed her luggage into me! I wasn't even moving!”

“Hmm. anyways Ozpin should show up soon to give… Ruby you have a bird on your head.”

“Yeah, I do. Is that an issue?”

“Not really, but where did you get them?”

“Dave just kind of comes and goes as he pleases, speaking of which Dave honey, can u stand on my shoulder instead of my head? I'm getting a headache.”

To Yang’s surprise, the bird named Dave compiled, and moved to Ruby’s shoulder.

“Wait you have it trained?”

“Not really? Its kind of hard to train a sentient… wait should I be telling you this? Dave 1 for yes 2 for no, can I tell Yang things?”

The bird gives her a sort of odd look, but still gives a single caw before pecking your cheek. You assume that just means not in public before Dave lifts of your shoulder and flies out of the room.

“Oookay? Ruby what is this about?”

“Well, all I can say is it's about a WHOLE lot of things that I can't say in public like this. You’ll find out later tonight when we can talk in private.”

“...okay then… anyways you got hit with a cart?”

“No, I almost did, but I got lucky, she probably would have yelled even more at me if I did.”

“Wait 1 sec, I think Ozpin is starting his speech. 

Ozpin stepped up to the microphone, looking tired. 

“I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. “

Ozpin steps back down, and exits the stage, Glynda hurly speaks into the mic “You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.” before hurrying to catch up to Ozpin, presumably to question him about his tiredness.

“How odd, Ozpin seemed really tired.”

“I know right? Its like he wasn't even talking to us. Well, I guess we get to go hang out in the ballroom.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Welcome user, what account would you like to use?**

**-CrimsonCalamity**

**-[Admin]RubyReaper**

**Signing in with CrimsonCalamity[CC]**

**CrimsonCalamity[CC] Started pestering TurntechGodhead[TG] at [07:21]**

CC: any restrictions on what I can tell yang?

TG: 1 sec lemmie check with Rose.

TG: ok, so the silver eyes are a no for now, and she also says quadrants will probably give any human a headache so just wait on that for when it actually comes up.

CC: Thanks Davey, i’m probably gonna have to prove your existence tho, how should I do that.

TG: we’ll have someone show up or just do the symbol thing.

TG: idk its fine.

CC: alright! See ya later nerd.

**CrimsonCalamity[CC] has ceased pestering TurntechGodhead[TG] at [7:26]**

**CrimsonCalamity[CC] has started pestering GoldenSunDragon[GD] at [7:27]**

CC: hey, come outside to the main courtyard, i’m off to the left.

GD: For what reason rubles?

CC: I promised you an explanation, and i’m doing it where nobody else can hear it.

GD: ...ok then. Omw

CC: :D

**CrimsonCalamity[CC] has ceased pestering GoldenSunDragon[GD]**

Yang walked out into the courtyard of beacon, and saw Ruby off in the corner shrouded from the light of the shattered moon by a tree. In this lighting looked surprisingly frightening, but yang wouldn't be afraid of her own half-sister. 

“Ok Ruby, what's with all the secrecy?”

“Heya yang. Let's have a little chat, it's about the truth...”


End file.
